Public Morals Committee
The Public Morals Committee is a High School organization that is responsible for policing those who break school rules. Overall, the job of the Public Morals Committee is to uphold the public moral on campus. Committee.png|Committee Organizational Structure Mahouka Koukou no RettouseiR.png|Public Morals Committee Public Morals Committee Room.png|Public Morals Committee Room Public Morals Committee.png|Public Morals Committee Background The primary duties of the Public Morals Committee is to identify and stop individuals who use magic in violation of school rules. After the Public Morals Committee member decides the necessary punishment, he or she will be presented before the heads of the three school organizations. In short, they are both the police and the prosecutor. The Public Morals Committee member's mission is to halt any conflicts, magic or non-magic related, upon discovery. If magic was used in a conflict, intervention by the committee is mandatory. This task clearly requires overwhelming magical prowess to subjugate the opponent. Operation Their base of operations is the Public Morals Committee headquarters located directly underneath the Student Council Room. Before Shiba Tatsuya became a member of the committee, the headquarters was always in a state of disarray. Their primary objective is patrolling school grounds in search of any rule breakers or conflicts. The committee and its responsibilities are heavily reliant on ability, each member holds a high level of combat prowess, which is necessary in subjugating students that break school rules. Their level of activity always increases greatly during the Recruitment Week at the beginning of every school year. The Chair of the committee has the power to recognize a formal match between two students as a legitimate extracurricular activity by the abidance of school rules. This is a measure to prevent the match from becoming a brawling incident — an act of violence forbidden by the school rules. This also encourages students to settle disagreements that can't be settled by words alone with force. These formal matches increased during Watanabe Mari's time as the Chair of the Public Morals Committee. Members Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei646534.png|2095 Committee Members Public Morals CommitteeA.png|2095 Committee Members Public Morals CommitteeB.png|2095 Committee Members Excluding the Chair of the committee, there are a total of 9 positions that can be filled in. While the Student Council President is elected by the student body, the other members are appointed by the president. With a few exceptions, the president has the right of appointment and removal for all student officers and even has authority over all other committee chairmen. The Chair of the Public Morals Committee is one of those exceptions. The Student Council, the Club Management Group, and the teachers each choose three representatives to determine these nine positions. These committee members will appoint the chairman. The chairman has the power to withdraw recommendations if the person recommended was involved in a previous conflict or rule breaking. Under Mari's leadership, the members recommended by the Student Council and the Club Management Group aren't people brainwashed into the whole "blooms being vastly superior to weeds" thinking. Unfortunately, the three students recommended by the teachers are more likely to have this mindset. Unlike the Student Council, the Public Morals Committee has no restrictions for bringing a Course 2 student into the Public Morals Committee as shown by Tatsuya's acceptance into the committee. Chief Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei87612.jpg|Watanabe Mari (September 2093 - October 2095)|link=Watanabe Mari Kanon.png|Chiyoda Kanon (September 2095 - October 2096)|link=Chiyoda Kanon Mikihiko Anime.png|Yoshida Mikihiko (September 2096 ~)|link=Yoshida Mikihiko *'Watanabe Mari' - the former Chief of the Public Morals Committee during her 2nd and 3rd year in First High School. *'Chiyoda Kanon' - the former Chief of the Public Morals Committee. She was groomed for the position, leading up to her succession of Mari. As a member of the Hundred Families she holds great skill at using magic. *'Yoshida Mikihiko' - He entered the Committee in the beginning of his second year with the Student council's recommendation as Tatsuya's replacement. He is the current Chief of the Public Morals Committee. Members *'Tatsumi Koutarou' - A student who was a member before graduating, who also got along quite well with Tatsuya and didn't discriminate against him because of his lack of having a flower emblem. *'Sekimoto Isao' - A student who was a member before graduating. *'Sawaki Midori' - A student from Class 3-D that possesses high level physical abilities. He gets along well with Tatsuya and doesn't discriminate him because of his status as a weed. *'Okada' - A third year student who was recommended by the teachers to join. He challenged Tatsuya's usefulness during club recruitment week. *'Shiba Tatsuya' - A student from Class 1-E that was nominated and persuaded to join by the Student Council for his unbelievable ability to read activation sequences and status as a Course 2 student. The first Course 2 student to join the Public Morals Committee. Left during his second year as his chief (Kanon) and the president (Azusa) had arranged to transfer him to the Student Council. *'Morisaki Shun' - A student from Class 1-A that was recommended by the faculty to join. He didn't get along well with Tatsuya believing his sister should only hang out with Course 1 students. *'Kitayama Shizuku' - She entered the Committee in the beginning of her second year. *'Saegusa Kasumi' - Entered the Committee with the staff's recommendation in an attempt to surpass Tatsuya. References Category:Groups Category:First High School Category:Japan Category:Public Morals Committee